


ROZKOSZE FANÓW I PRZERAŻENIE SHERLOCKA-TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Horrorki [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ostatnia część serii o fanach. Raz jeden to nie fanki stwarzają problemy w życiu Johna. Tylko Sherlock. TŁUMACZENIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ROZKOSZE FANÓW I PRZERAŻENIE SHERLOCKA-TŁUMACZENIE

Oryginalny tytuł: The Delights of Fans and Horrors of Sherlock  
Autor: RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley  
Link do oryginalnego opowiadania: s/8088114/1/The-Delights-of-Fans-and-Horrors-of-Sh erlock  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

 

Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa.

John nigdy by nie wpadł na to, że kiedykolwiek będzie wdzięczny swoim fankom. Serio, były irytujące i bardziej przerażające, niż cokolwiek innego. Ale odkąd Sherlock… (wzdrygnął się, gdy wspomnienie ciała Sherlocka na chodniku wśliznęło się do jego umysłu) Fanki były bardzo pomocne, po śmierci Sherlocka.  
Pisały wspierające fanfiki (choć chciałby w tej chwili oświadczyć, że nigdy nie planował samobójstwa i jeśli, jakimś cudem jego przyjaciel żyje, to nie ma zamiaru go przytulać); jeździły po całym kraju zostawiając wszędzie swoje wspierające hasła; protestowały przeciwko gazetom, które pisały źle o Sherlocku; a najlepsze za wszystkiego- wysyłały znaki poparcia do Johna i pani Hudson (po tym jak Mycroft poddał ich kontroli, na wszelki wypadek, bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo, żyli na ciastkach i biskwitach) i cały budynek tonął w kwiatach.  
Ciężko było być nadal tak żałosnym, kiedy dostawało się tak gigantyczne wsparcie.

Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa.

John przyjechał do Scotland Yardu, żeby uporządkować ostatnie nakazy ograniczające zbliżanie się do niego. Pomijając fakt, jak miłe było całe to ich wsparcie, John naprawdę nie potrzebował nastolatek z lornetkami czuwających przy jego mieszkaniu; zaczęły już naprawdę denerwować panią Hudson. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc było ich teraz tutaj mniej, niż wcześniej. Może powinien udać, że się wyprowadza i wtedy zostawią go w spokoju całkowicie.  
Wpadł do pokoju sierżant Sally Donovan. Wyglądała na wykończoną, jej włosy wyglądały na nieumyte, miała duże cienie pod oczami i żółtko jajka na marynarce; och, łatwo było zagadnąć, gdzie się podziały niektóre z jego fanek.  
Dwie minuty później, ta reporterka Kitty-coś tam oraz inni, weszli do gabinetu. Wyglądała tak źle, jak Sally. Doktor poddał się pokusie podstawienia jej nogi swoją laską i dodał to do długiej listy uszkodzeń i upokorzeń, które zafundowali jej już ich fani. Czy on kiedykolwiek mówił komukolwiek, jak bardzo lubi fanki?

Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa.

Oprócz tych sytuacji, w których właśnie te fanki piszą fanfiki, gdzie Sherlock udaje swoją śmierć i wraca tylko po to, by John go przytulił. Bo to się nie stanie. Sherlock jest martwy. Koniec. A on nie jest gejem, po raz ostatni!  
Nie lubi także tych fanek, które myślą, że oni są oszustami i byli nimi przez cały czas, śmiejąc się ze wszystkich, gdzieś w ciepłym kraju.  
To nigdy się nie stanie. On jest żołnierzem i lekarzem do licha! Chce pomagać ludziom, a nie ich kantować.

Wierzę w Sherlock Holmesa.

-To dziwne, jak wierne mogą być fanki, nie sądzisz, John?  
Torba na zakupy, którą niósł, nagle upadła na podłogę. Stał, gapiąc się na fotel z przerażeniem, a puszka pieczonej fasoli przeturlała się do salonu. To nie może być… to nie może być…to tylko… Musiał oszaleć, albo uderzyć się w głowę, albo może rzeczywiście umarł i tego nie zauważył, bo to stało się tak szybko.  
-Nie, nie, nie. –powiedział Sherlock powoli, jakby John wypowiedział na głos swoje myśli. -Szczerze, John, jak na żołnierza, masz strasznie otwartą twarz, z której mogę wyczytać każdą myśl.  
To może dziać się naprawdę; John już zapomniał jakim aroganckim, dumnym z siebie, złośliwie uśmiechniętym dupkiem potrafi być detektyw,  
-Jak?! –powiedział chrapliwym głosem.  
-Och, to długa historia, która ci opowiem później, kiedy będziesz rzeczywiście słuchał, a nie gapił się na mnie, jak złota rybka. –powiedział detektyw lekceważąco. -Teraz obiecałem coś i muszę tego dotrzymać. –podejrzliwość Johna wzrosła. Nie tylko człowiek, który miał być martwy stoi teraz w salonie, ale jest jeszcze coś dziwnego w tym pokoju, czego przyczyny nie mógł znaleźć.  
-Co?- spytał wymawiając na głos swoje podejrzenia.  
-Potrzebuję żebyś mnie walnął w twarz, a potem pocałował.  
-Co? Czemu?  
Sherlock chrząknął i prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy wyglądał na onieśmielonego.  
-Ja… mogłem obiecać fankom, że to zrobisz, jeśli one mi pomogą.  
John nagle zauważył, że ich salon wygląda dziwnie. Było tu około dziesięć dziewczyn trzymających aparaty fotograficzne, chowających się sprytnie za meblami i w kuchni.  
-Czemu?  
-Mógłbyś być zaskoczony tym, jak efektywna i szybka jest fanowska sieć. W ciągu trzech miesięcy kompletnie zdezaktywowały sieć Moriarty'ego; to coś, czego nie zrobiłby nawet Mycroft.  
Sherlock był pod wrażeniem. Rzadko był pod wrażeniem. Ostatni raz brzmiał w ten sposób, kiedy spotkał Irene Adler.  
-Rozumiem…- John mruknął.  
-A zatem, najpierw mnie uderzysz, a potem pocałujesz, a potem powiesz, jak bardzo mnie kochasz i jak za mną tęskniłeś.  
-Obiecałeś im to jako zapłatę. -John mruknął. Jego oczy spoczęły na fance, która klęczała z kamerą wpatrując się w nich z napięciem. Nie mrugała, gdy John na nią patrzył i to było denerwujące. I wtedy zauważył coś…  
-Czy ta fanka ma na sobie mój ulubiony beżowy sweter?  
-Tak, musiałem kupić sobie Klub Johna Watsona twoimi swetrami, nie zrobiłyby tego inaczej, a one jedyne miały kontakty z armią.  
-Mój ulubiony sweter!  
-Czyli najlepszy dla nich!

Wierzę, że uderzenie w twarz Sherlocka Holmesa jest Bardzo Łatwą Rzeczą do zrobienia.


End file.
